Within an electrical enclosure many users want to monitor the distribution and control devices and the energy flowing therethrough by measuring variables such as temperature, humidity, current, arc emissions, or electric field strength by using a variety of sensors. Quite often these sensors will have some cylindrical form to their body or be attached to cylindrical communication lines and/or power cables. The placement of the sensors can be problematic because current enclosed electrical equipment does not usually have means to conveniently hold the sensors which monitor these variables. The sensors are thus often attached ad hoc, e.g., by using plastic ties holding the cable coming out of the sensor. This may complicate installation and operation of the sensors and may leave the sensors hanging loose and possibly interfering with the optimal operation or performance of the equipment.